malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Lois Wilkerson
Lois Welker-Wilkerson is one of the main characters of Malcolm in the Middle. She is the wife of Hal and originally had four kids Francis, Reese, Malcolm and Dewey in seasons 1 to 4 until later in season 4, when she gave birth to Jamie. Personality Lois is strong-willed, uncompromising, over-controlling, short tempered, and vindictive. She is ultimately a woman who is never happy unless every aspect of her, and her families life is under her control. Though this may alienate Lois from her children it goes to show that she does care for Maloclm, Dewey, Reese and Francis but her constant punishing them only lets them view her as an overbearing, cruel "she-beast." Lois is monumentally stubborn. Her pride normally makes her go against logic, reason and common sense. She views herself as being right in every situation even if there was evidence going against her. When she was sentenced to traffic school after she accidentally rear-ended a car on the road, she was convinced the police officer was corrupt and attempted to vindictively sentence Lois for making him pay full-price for iced tea. She was even prepared to go to court, with no chance of winning. When witnessing herself actually rear-end a car on video tape, clarifying she was in the wrong, Lois still insisted that "the tape was wrong" until she was convinced by Hal otherwise. In the end Lois was proven right as shown in Craig Feldspar's tape; the car u-turned into her lane, absolving her completely. Hal destroys the tape on the spot and the boys threaten him into not saying anything. Her views of punishment are extreme, even cruel. She has made Malcolm, Dewey and Reese stare at a wall for hours on end (on one occasion she and Hal forgot they were punishing Dewey and he was left staring an entire night). Lois is extremely obsessive and determined for justice and punishment, but has actually been known for being extremely unfair and unreasonable. Lois can also be somewhat hypocritical on her own views of justice and being a mother has become her second nature, her maternal attitude is not only consistent to her children but to other people. For instance when she was assigned jury duty and the rest of the jury voted him guilty she immediately voted innocent (she actually did believe he was guilty but was frustrated when she discovered the rest only voted so they could leave early). Ironically Lois herself indulged in the jury for personal reasons as well; he reminded her of Francis and after realising this, was asked to leave. Amongst all her children, she intervenes with Malcolm's life the most as he is the only Wilkerson who has any chance of success. She unanimously decided for Malcolm to join the Krelboynes, even though he didn't want to and understood that even though he will love a successful life it was never going to be an easy one. Though Lois holds a lot of animosity amongst her children she is a needed factor throughout the household. This is specifically shown while she was away, pregnant at her sisters Hal and the boys were left in charge of the house it became extremely messy, out of control and a pig-sty. Even her husband, Hal is terrified of incurring her wrath and will even bribe his children to take the fall. for something he's done Early life Lois was born in November, 1962. She lived with her parents, Ida and Victor Welker (though she was unaware that Victor wasn't her biological father) and her younger sister named Susan Welker, who later became wealthy. For much of her life, Lois was completely unaware he father had another family (Which Victor greatly preferred over Lois and Ida, though he still came back for he loved Susan). Lois was forced to endure a miserable childhood with her parents bullying and ignoring her and favoring Susan. Lois went to school when she was 5 in 1967 and graduated when she was 18 In 1980. She soon got a part-time job at the Lucky Aid. When she was in college she met the man of her dreams, Hal Wilkerson (Despite the fact Hal was one of the things that ruined her life, along with the beginning Susan's resentment for she was dating him.) As a teenager, Lois had a lot of dreams that were destined never to come true. Her hot temper and controlling behavior grew from this. Lois was pregnant and went into labor with her first child, Francis, right in the middle of her's and Hal's wedding in the episode "Flashback". Hal accidentally leaves Francis in the closet when he's a baby, but soon finds him. Three years later Lois went into labor for three to four hours with her second child named Reese. When Francis was four and Reese was one, Lois got pregnant again and moved into a two bedroom, one bathroom house. When Lois and Hal got into an argument, Hal went for a ride and Lois's water broke and had Malcolm in the yard. Four and a half years later; Francis, age nine, was already getting into legal trouble, Reese, age five, was obnoxious and Malcolm, age four, had a high I.Q.. When it was raining Malcolm set off the smoke alarm and Lois had Dewey in the yard. Everybody says that Lois is a control freak and sent Francis to Military School. Five years later she had her son Jamie on the bed in her and Hal's room, while Hal was away at the hospital. In the last episode of the last season, Lois is seen taking a pregnancy test, which reveals to be positive. Before her children were born, Lois was a much more different woman than who she is today. She was meek, soft spoken and had a tendency to phone a psychologist to help her stand up to Hal. Her personality took a complete 180 when an infant Francis almost burned himself, she was able to scare the boy back into his highchair while holding his stuffed bear over an open flame regardless to any burns she would suffer. That dominant personality has stuck with her ever since. Lois cannot stand when something is out of her control. She must be right about everything, and she must win any argument no matter how petty. She must have the last say in everything and most importantly she must have total control over her sons' and husband's lives and to an extent the lives of people she knows. She becomes furious when they choose to do anything for themselves, something that has put her at odds with Francis since he delights in going against her. She is so controlling that she actually planned out what career path Malcolm is to take and has even forbidden him from seeing girls until she chooses his wife for him, this controlling aspect faded later in the series as shown when she didn't care that Malcolm was dating a girl. She finally realizes this problem herself when stuck in a traffic jam and uses a crane to lift cars out of the way, though she didn't change this problem afterwards. A another major example was when she was on jury duty. One of the main reasons Lois tries to control every aspect of Malcolm's life, is that she believes he is the only one of her children with a chance of amounting to anything. However, this would later prove to be false as she recognizes Dewey having musical talents and that he will be the 2nd Wilkerson son who will amount to anything. Lois is greatly aware of her and Hal's own poor decisions in not finishing college that ruined both their lives. She also sees her own failure in not properly raising Francis and keeping from going down the wrong path, which he greatly enjoys for he is aware of the original plans she had for him and ended up living similar to Hal (at a job he likes, but never told Lois about). The only child she didn't plan for his future was Reese, for she saw what he'd amount to nothing, in spite of his cooking talents. Lois doesn't care one bit about the humiliation and misery she causes her boys because in her opinion it's all for their own good. Throughout the Series, Lois and Francis's relationship continued to be a poor one since Lois could never truly forgive Francis for all the misery she's caused her over the years. This seemed to start when Francis was a baby and didn't seem bothered when Lois was in the hospital for a staph infection. Lois's family history is quite complicated, she never knew that Victor Welker wasn't her biological father and didn't realize this until after he died. She first found out in Victor's other family where Lois and the boys (except for Francis, Dewey and Hal) went to Canada to visit his secret family. Things went well until Ida came to ruin the moment and demanded for his pension. Because of this, Lois had to help her with an upcoming lawsuit and during that time it was the closest thing she had to Ida loving her. However, she discovers that Victor isn't her biological father but a man named Radu Gorosky and abandons the case. Lois mentions this to Sylvia, Victor's other wife and her daughter. She also mentions that although he isn't her biological father, she mentions that he will always be her father even if they are not blood related because he cared for her and raised her as if she was his own. While Malcolm actually starts to bond with his step-cousins, Lois reveals everything to him and he stands in the living room shocked and disappointed. This reveals that Victor's secret family is not even related to the Wilkersons and so it is unknown if Susan is her biological sister. It was also revealed in Garage Sale that Victor and Ida clearly favored her and thought Lois was hopeless and untalented. Against Malcolm's admonition, she encourages Reese to head the garage sale and later regrets it when she realizes he inherited Ida's greedy and selfish nature. Although Lois is married to Hal, his family still continuously mistreats her cruelly because she is not high class like them. Hal's family is even against this marriage just because of her wealth and her loudmouth, pushy personality. They dislike her to the point that they tricked into leaving a family photo snapshot so she couldn't be a part of it. This proves that despite being married to Hal, they don't consider her a part of the family and still wished he married Susan instead of Lois because she was talented and higher class. This stunt forced the boys to get revenge on the Wilkerson family by destroying their family dinner and specially baked cake with a golf cart. Lois was grateful for this but never admitted it and acted like she was angry. This incident caused her to be nicer to Piama seeing how her treatment towards her resembles the way Hal's family treats her. It was also noted that she was the only one who didn't back down when Lois went after her in Hal's Birthday. Lois and Hal deeply love each other. But the with their advanced age, and the extremely passionate way they make love, their relationship is often seen with disgust. Often by their own sons. Lois is possess absolutely no Nurturing bone in her body. When Dewey was too scared to get off a high swing rope, Lois tried to get him off by throwing rocks at him While he was also sunburned. She has burned Reese's Christmas Stocking. Hal has also reminded her that She hated all their children as babies and often tried to abandon them. Another Reason for Lois's absolute need to be in charge Is because she is Greatly aware of Hal's Gullibility and incompetence. Such as she refused to take pain killers when she hurt her back. Neighbors greatly despise Lois and her boys because of all the trouble it caused them and made no attempt to hide it, except for Hal. Unlike Malcolm, she doesn't seemed to be bothered by it and attempts to blend in with them for gatherings. The neighbors sees Lois as an overbearing, loud-mouthed and pushy control freak who doesn't care about their feelings. This was shown a couple of times in the show. The first time was in Season 2's New Neighbors, when Lois attempted to get along with Tina, but got into a serious dispute with her after she took action in disciplining Emily by clamping her nose tight and forced her to let go of Reese if she wants to breathe properly. She was happy when Tina and her kids moved away immediately because she doesn't have to deal with her. The second time it was shown was in Season 5's Block Party, when they celebrate the weekends that Lois along with Reese, Malcolm and Dewey are away. The third time was in Season 7's Mono, the neighbors invited Hal to their social gathering and though happy about it, he realizes that they're only celebrating because she has mono and she won't be there to ruin it by picking fights with them. This proves that Lois is unpopular and was never invited to all of the neighbors' gatherings, despite them getting along with Hal. This was also seen when she was on jury duty. Friends Like her boys, Lois doesn't have a lot of friends and only ones she does have, she ends up having conflicts with them. Only on a rare occasion that she would get along with them Kitty Kenarban: She was a mild mannered, soft spoken person before meeting Lois and her family. They initially were friends until she had left her family in Goodbye Kitty. When Kitty returned in Kitty's Back to reconcile with her family, Lois found it hard to forgive her for the bad things she has done to Abe and Stevie and told her off to stay away from them. But the reality of it was, Abe and Stevie were both still angry with Kitty for abandoning them. So they used Lois's deed as an excuse to use her as a scapegoat and vent their anguish on her. This got her in a serious dispute with Abe and Stevie. Lois finally forgives Kitty after hearing Frank Wolston's speech about manners affecting everyone. '''Polly: '''Introduced in Season 5 as Jamie's babysitter, she got along with Lois pretty well. She attempted to secretly set her up on a date with Craig, so he can forget his obsession over her. '''Stevie Kenarban: '''Although one of Malcolm's friends, Lois greatly likes having him around, evident when he came to stay with her family in Season 4's Stupid Girl. Unlike both Reese and Malcolm, he was very helpful and she proudly pronounces that it's nice to have someone in the house whom isn't ''a rude little monster. ''For all the hard work he's done for her, Lois rewards Stevie by taking him to the dance. Enemies '''Mr. Pinter: '''Lois' boss in Lois VS Evil. He fired her out of spite because she was originally up for promotion as manager of Lucky Aide and she refused to take it. She would later confront him for all the misdeeds he's done and revealed Pinter's horrible secret about him sleeping with the district manager's wife. Unknowingly enough, Lois' accusations didn't go unnoticed as half her co-workers overheard and planned to tell the district manager the truth. Pinter turned around and quit to avoid humiliation. '''Tina: '''One of the new neighbors that lived next door to the Wilkersons. Tina was Mike's wife along Josh and Emily's mother. Lois tried to get along with her, but she immediately knew Tina is extremely rude and antagonistic towards her. She was offended when she saw Lois disciplining Emily by clamping her nose tight and got into a serious dispute with each other. Tina moves away with her kids immediately after Malcolm and Reese, along with the neighbors caught her cheating on Mike with her gardener. This made Lois ecstatic because she didn't have to deal with her rude and antagonistic behavior anymore. '''Hal's Family: '''Hal's family hates Lois because she's lower class, has a loud-mouth, pushy personality and is untalented. Whenever she comes to visit them, they would always continue to mistreat her as a reminder that they don't consider her part of the family. '''Susan: '''Lois' younger sister who holds a personal grudge against her for stealing Hal away from her. Their relationship still hasn't changed even after Susan ungratefully accepted her kidney. '''Matt: '''A previous boyfriend who appeared in Zoo. Matt was bitter with Lois for dumping him and marrying Hal. He found ways to embarrass him just to win her back. In the end, Lois tells Matt off to leave Hal alone because she loves him and that won't change her mind. Trivia *In later seasons, Lois appears to be slightly calmer. While the earlier seasons, she was shown to be overbearing and constantly screaming. *It was revealed in Garage Sale that Susan was the family favorite and she gave her a hard time about being called "hopeless" while she was pregnant. This made Lois reflect on how bad and unmotivated Reese is and tried to help him build up his self-esteem by letting him lead a garage sale against Malcolm's admonition because it was his idea. She soon realized her mistake when he finally told her about an old computer he found which would've brought them an awesome $1300. Lois loses her faith in Reese when he destroys the computer and she reprimands him for it. *In both Home Alone 4 and Family Reunion, it's revealed Hal's family hated Lois and gave her a hard time because she was lower class, untalented and very pushy. They would've preferred that he had married Susan Welker instead because she was more talented and a higher class woman. This reflected on how Lois mistreated Piama and finally started to get along with her better. *During her early stages of pregnancy in If Boys Were Girls, Lois began thinking about the consequence of having to raise another brawling son after a fight between Malcolm, Reese and Dewey. Having enough, she dreamed of what her life would've been like if she had well-behaved daughters to begin with. Though starting off nice and pleasant, she soon learns it would've been more difficult in different ways with lots of feminine problems. While boys are mischievous and destructive, girls are manipulative and rude. Despite what happened, Lois secretly still wants to have a daughter, proving that she hadn't learned her lesson or anything from the experience. *In the Series Finale, it was revealed that Lois was pregnant again. She had also planned for her children's future. Francis was the only one who had followed Hal's footsteps and it greatly infuriated her because she had big plans for him and he rebelled against it. She was aware that Reese amounted to nothing, but a janitor at his former high school. Malcolm a president (though he didn't like that), Dewey a rich musician and Jamie (unknown for his future). *Despite having liked Hal because of his similar interests in activities, everyone in the neighborhood despises Lois, except for the Kenarbans, Abe's poker buddies and Mrs. Griffith. This was shown three times in Season 2's New Neighbors, Season 5's Block Party and Season 7's Mono because she would often get into serious disputes with the neighbors. *In Season 5's Victor's Secret Family, Lois' real father was revealed to be Radu Gogorsky, a man Ida had a secret affair with before she married Victor. Shocked and upset with her mother for lying to her, Lois willingly abandoned the case and returned home to California with her boys. *Lois' favorite color is green which is revealed in Smunday * Lois is the first Wilkerson to not appear in a episode in the episode "Stereo Store" she can not be found Category:Characters Category:Wilkerson family Category:Female